venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergeant Hatred
Sergeant Hatred (real name: Courtney RobertSeason 5 Deleted Scenes Haine, born May 19, 1966) was a supervillain and member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent. Starting in season 4, he became more or less officially a "good guy", working for the O.S.I. as the replacement bodyguard for the Venture Family. As a villain, his 'theme' was that of an evil soldier, complete with flying tank and henchmen dressed as infantrymen, and elements of this style remained with him in his later roles. Despite being a registered sex offender, he has a reputation in the world of supervillainy for being especially hospitable and genial to his friends and enemies alike. Hatred was first mentioned early on in Season 2 as having been the victim of robbery at the hands of The Monarch's henchmen. After being alluded to throughout the season, he finally made a brief cameo appearance in the Season 2 finale before becoming a major character in the show's third season, as well as replacing Brock Samson as the Venture's bodyguard in Season 4 and 5. In Season 6, the O.S.I re-assign Brock as the family bodyguard as a result of Dr. Venture earning a fortune and gaining a large company. As a result, Hatred becomes a security guard for Venture Industries as another means to protect the Ventures from any danger. History Background Hatred's full backstory has yet to be addressed in the show. In 1988, Courtney Haine was injected with a super-soldier serum called "Soldier-X" in an experiment conducted by the Speculative Human Engineering Division of the O.S.I. The serum caused him to develop pedophilic tendencies. It is not clear whether Hatred received the serum before or after he appeared as "Sgt. Haine" (haine is the French word for "hatred"), Brock's superior in the Office of Secret Intelligence in the flashback episode, ''The Invisible Hand of Fate''. In the flashback, it is revealed that he was at that time a double agent whose true loyalty was to the Guild. Apparently, he used his service in the O.S.I. to cover up the Guild's existence, by making Brock and Col. Gathers look foolishly mistaken in their attempt to prove it—which the remainder of the O.S.I. apparently doubted. Season 2 Hatred is first mentioned in Season 2, when The Monarch's henchmen tell The Monarch that they repaired his Cocoon fortress by stealing parts from "Sgt. Hatred's hover tank." He makes an unidentified cameo appearance in ''Fallen Arches'', as part of a crowd leering after Dr. Venture's inventions. He isn't mentioned again until ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'', when Hank Venture tells Myra Brandish that Sgt. Hatred molested him and Dean who doesn't recall this. Hank informs his brother that he was passed out from the wine, as Dean was horrified to learn this. Hatred makes his first identified appearance in ''Showdown at Cremation Creek'', during which it is revealed that he has married a Native American named Princess Tinyfeet, with whose feet he is obsessed. Season 3 Hatred became a major character in Season 3 of the show, beginning with ''Home is Where the Hate Is'', in which he was assigned by the Guild to be Dr. Venture's new arch-nemesis. The episode revealed that, in spite of being a super-villain and registered sex offender, Hatred is in fact very genial and personable, and has a reputation for hospitality among his fellow villains. Hatred proved to be a much less adept nemesis than the Monarch, forgetting on which days he was scheduled to attack Dr. Venture and finding that, due to Venture's exposure to bizarre acts of violence since childhood, none of Hatred's conventional weaponry frightened him. In "Home is Where the Hate Is", Hatred confesses to The Monarch that he got himself assigned as Venture's nemesis so that he could be as nice to him as possible, in order to frustrate The Monarch out of spite for stealing from him. In [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]], the finale of Season 3, Hatred launches a half-hearted, ill-fated strike on the Venture Compound, which ends with him locking himself in a bathroom to cry and attempting suicide. He later confesses to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch that Princess Tinyfeet is likely to leave him and that he now feels himself to be an inadequate villain. In [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''Part II]], he tries to get Dr. Venture to murder him before a battle-hungry Hank reinvigorates him, resulting in his leading a doomed squadron of undeveloped clone slugs into the battle between O.S.I. agents and The Monarch's henchmen. After surviving the resulting brutal massacre of the clones at the hands of The Monarch, Hatred appears to reconsider his villainous ways and rivalry with the Ventures, and ends the season asking O.S.I. for a job. Season 4 In the Season 4 opener ''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'', Hatred is working for O.S.I. again as the Venture's new bodyguard after having forcibly undergone reprogramming to cure his pedophilia, as well as the drug Nomolestol; this treatment may not have been entirely successful, as in later episodes he admits to having questionable images on his computer to which he masturbates. He has started to train Hank in combat, such as sniping, and praised him for being willing to shoot him when ordered, even though Hank only succeeded in grazing his shoulder with a ricochet. It is shown multiple times throughout Season 4 that Hatred is nowhere near as efficient a bodyguard as Brock, allowing The Monarch to invade the Venture compound and kidnap the Ventures with relatively little trouble. In ''The Revenge Society'', Dr. Venture even notes, "If Brock were here right now, I'd be watching him hose blood off the front lawn". ''Perchance to Dean'' and ''Return to Malice'' reveal that in the wake of his alcoholism and divorce, Hatred must pass his time obsessing over the security of the Venture compound and the Venture family's own lack of experience in self-defense, the family having always previously relied on Brock Samson, and before him Myra Brandish, to bail them out of trouble. Additionally, he has begun to become more literate in his spare time, borrowing Dean's copy of H. G. Wells' The Time Machine and becoming a fan of Dean's beloved ''Giant Boy Detective'' mystery novel series - even to the point that during a moment of depression, he wonders aloud what Giant Boy Detective would do in his situation. He has admitted to being a fan of country music, as well as Jimmy Buffet. Season 5 With Season 5, Hatred continues in his role as the Ventures' bodyguard, with many of his appearances revolving around two major themes. First, he nurses a distrust of and rivalry with Gary, who has remained on the Venture compound as the sole member of New S.P.H.I.N.X. after the others rejoin the O.S.I. Hatred refuses to believe that Gary is no longer a villain and not a threat to the Ventures, although Gary is quick to point out that Hatred himself has changed his villainous ways. At the end of the season, Gary finally earns Hatred's trust, just in time for the Pupae Twins to trick Hatred into believing that Gary has betrayed him. The ensuing chain of events ends with Hatred destroying The Monarch's cocoon and house. Second, Hatred begins to grow breasts. When first revealed in [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]], the natural assumption is that this is a result of the same radiation that caused the Palaemon interns to grow extra limbs and carapaces. However, the breasts remain after those other mutations are reversed, and indeed throughout the rest of the season. A flashback in [[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]] shows Sgt. Hatred's origin story, in which the O.S.I.'s experimental super-soldier drug sends Hatred into a pedophilic rage. It's possible that his sexual proclivities are entirely a side effect of the serum. The breasts are in fact caused by an interaction between the "Soldier X" serum and his Nomolestol medication. Hatred's bust size reaches at least 48DDD, and he begins to wear a bra, but the breasts vanish without mention between Seasons 5 and 6 after he voluntarily seeks a breast reduction from the OSI in the episode ''O.S.I. Love You''. Season 6 The O.S.I. reassigned Brock as the family bodyguard again after Dr. Venture inherited his brothers fortune and gained VenTech Industries. As a result, Gen. Hunter Gathers doesn't want to do anything with Hatred, seeing him as a liability and generally worthless to the O.S.I., and gives him an ultimatum: either work desk duty for the rest of his O.S.I. career or quit. He quits, but continues to "guard" the Ventures; first as a stalker watching from across the street, then getting a job as a "glorified tour guide" where he helps Brock get revenge on the villain Wide Wale by placing a tranquilized polar bear in his home. Afterwards, he seems to be promoted to head of security for Venture Industries, frequently working the front desk at VenTech Tower to keep an eye on everything at the ground level. In ''Faking Miracles'', Hatred is attacked by the villain CopyCat and his duplicates but he is shown unharmed later on. In ''Rapacity in Blue'', he is held hostage by the villain Haranguetan and as a result of fighting back (when the villain goaded him) he is hospitalized. In [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']], Dean goes to visit Hatred in the hospital while bringing him flowers for his recovery. It is shown in [[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] that he has been released from the hospital and resumes his job. However, he is soon drugged and left unconscious by invading villains who sneak into the Venture's penthouse. Personality Due to perhaps to his own lack of self-respect, Hatred demands respect from others, sometimes through his generally courteous behavior towards his friends, enemies and even his subordinate henchmen, and sometimes through extreme means - in Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel, he forces Hank to shoot him point-blank in order to create the memory of having 'taken a bullet' for the boy and bonds with him. He has a troubling and addictive attraction to young boys and even molested Hank and Dean back when he was Sergent Hatred though Dean has no memory of it as he was passed out from the wine (though it's made apparent that Hatred simply has a fetish for small feet). Hatred seems to suffer recurrent depression; the associated is reflected in the fact that though evidently hates The Monarch he seems to get no pleasure from having burnt-down his lair and home and in fact seems to feel bothered by it. Military experience Hatred is shown to be very knowledgeable of military maneuvers, procedures, hand to hand combat throughout the series, and is highly knowledgeable in weaponry, as shown in Home Is Where The Hate Is; additionally, in that episode he explains his mind is that of a military commander, ready to organize his attacks and strike only when his soldiers are in the right position. Number 21 complains to Mrs. The Monarch that the henchmen are getting torn apart because Hatred does not share Brocks aversion to firearms. In "The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)", the command in his voice is enough to stimulate a plethora of brain-dead clone slugs into standing straight and marching in formation, a feat which appeared to make him glow with pride. In Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel, Hatred attempts to teach Dean how to put a gun together blindfolded, but the task takes the inexperienced teen several hours and eventually ends with him working the blindfold into the gun's structure and inserting the trigger into the barrel. In the same episode, he reveals that he has coordinated the Venture family's 'uniforms' that they might better resemble a military 'unit' and thus be better cohesive, treating the boys and Dr. Venture as soldiers under his command who, as with real soldiers, follow his specific tastes in areas such as food and music. As a riposte to Hank's stubborn rebellion against his rule, Hatred forces Hank to (ineptly) shoot and wound him in order to earn his respect as a leader. In the same episode, during a siege on the compound by Nazis he tells Dr. Orpheus that "We are at war with Hitler again! This is how it's done on the front lines, soldier!", implying that he does have some real world experience with the military beyond his O.S.I. work, and that his rank of "Sergeant" may not just be a villain title, though the collective 'We' in the phrase could refer to the American people in general. He also claims to have once punched a man so hard that his head literally spun off his body, and to have devoured a Labrador retriever while under extreme conditions. Appearance Hatred appears to be a huge man in his early 50's, very muscular and barrel-chested with a huge pot-belly and red crew-cut hair framing a jolly, cherubic face (though he originally had a lean physique identical to that of Brock Samson, when he was posing as a commander in the O.S.I.). His speaking voice is loud, characteristic of a screaming drill-sergeant, but he is nonetheless boisterous and jolly most of the time. His most notable feature is probably the word 'HATRED' tattooed in red on his body, with the H on his face and the letters descending down the front of his body; though never totally shown, the D is over his genitals. As of the Season 4 finale, he has had all the other letters removed, except the D because it was too painful, and a blue V in place of the H. The tattoo now reads simply "VD." By Season 5, he has developed severe gynecomastia as a side effect of his pedophilia-repressing medication “Nomolestol”, to the point where he goes to the O.S.I. for breast reduction treatment. He originally dresses in an American military-style uniform, in a khaki-green sleeveless shirt and pants, and usually wears a helmet and combat-boots. He is almost always seen with his sidearm, a semiautomatic pistol resembling a Colt M1911. In seasons 4 and 5, as bodyguard to the Ventures, he wears a work suit in Venture blue, with a white Venture-branded helmet, and he switches the grips on his pistol to white. In season 6, he wears the gray and black uniform of a Venture Industries security guard, with a necktie and ball cap, but he is forced to trade his pistol for a flashlight. Relationships With Other Characters Princess Tinyfeet In Hatred's first appearances he was at The Monarch's wedding with his wife, Princess Tinyfeet. In the episode The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I) she leaves him, and in the next episode Hatred becomes the Venture's new bodyguard. Throughout season 4 Hatred misses her and constantly talks about her, and in The Silent Partners he even writes a song about her. Princess Tinyfeet is also the main thing that kept him from molesting boys. In Return To Malice he is distraught when he sees her in bed with several other men. They get back together in [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] on the condition that he "satisfy her needs" more. This is proven in the very next episode to be a cruel joke by The Monarch, when Hatred finds her new lover waiting for her in their house (which Tinyfeet got in the divorce). Venture Family Although Hatred was assigned to be the arch-enemy toward Dr. Venture in Season 4, he became the family's new bodyguard at the end of the Season after he fell into a depression due to his wife divorcing him. In Season 5, Hatred has bonded with the family to the point of even tattooing the word Venture on his body. Hatred was once saved from Molotov Cocktease and earned the nickname "Uncle Vatred" from Hank. He adopts the role of a mother or uncle figure to the boys often worrying about their safety and crying because Hank doesn't love him. He becomes emotional over the boys when they show signs of maturity and talks to Rusty about them a lot. He seems to gain more control over his pedophilia as the series progresses and no longer looks at the boys in a sexual like manner showing he has come to truly care about their well being. In Season 6, when the Ventures move to New York after being given a fortune and large company, Brock is re-assigned to protect the family leading Hatred to complain to Hunter Gathers about this as he stated the Ventures are now a family to him but he is still rejected. As a result, Hatred gets a job as a security guard at Venture Industries as another means to protect the family from danger. In [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']], Dean buys flowers and goes to visit Hatred in the hospital while referring to the latter as "Uncle Hatred". Brock Samson Hatred and Brock were both members of the O.S.I so Hatred has known the latter for years. In the past, Hatred was Brock's superior and had him and Gathers give up their investigation into the The Guild of Calamitous Intent most likely to cover his secret status as a villain himself. In Assisted Suicide, the two compete over who is more fit to protect Hank and Dean. This little skirmish is soon forgotten as Brock and Hatred would later work together on other occasions. One notable example, is in Maybe No Go is where Hatred helps Brock taunt the villain Wide Wale by tranquilizing a polar bear and placing it in the villain's lair. The two later decided to go for drinks after the act was done. Brock and Hatred cooperate much better now often working in tandem as a team to defeat whatever threat appears and have formed a bond as part of the Venture family. Brock also felt bad that Hatred was hospitalized after being badly beaten by Haranguetan. Henchman 21 Originally, Hatred did not think much of Gary but after the latter underwent serious training the two formed a small rivalry. After Gary quit The Monarch's ranks, Hatred expresses distrust in the latter and for most of season 5 the two would be hostile in their encounters. In The Devil's Grip, Hatred went to Gary to help him save Dr. Venture from The Monarch and while doing so they discovered that they had a lot in common. When Gary asked why they never got along Hatred stated he doesn't trust Gary and considers him a dork. Gary saved Hatred when he was about to be exposed as an impostor by another Monarch henchman, causing Hatred to abandon his mistrust for Gary. However, the mistrust returned after the Pupae Twins tricked Hatred into believing that Gary was going to betray him and as a result Hatred destroyed The Monarch's cocoon with his tank--but still warned Gary to get out the cocoon first. In Hostile Makeover, Hatred hits Gary in the face with the back of his gun claiming to have wanted to do that for weeks. Concept and creation In a director's commentary for ''The Buddy System'', series creators Doc Hammer and Jackson Publick recalled once seeing a man with a crew cut at Starbucks, who appeared to be looking at foot fetish pornography on his laptop without regard for the comfort of those sitting around him. The man's intense demeanor, coupled with his blatant disregard for sexual norms, inspired Jackson and Hammer to create Hatred. They have said that they view him as a sympathetic character who realizes that his sexual attraction to children is wrong and tries to keep it in check. Episode Appearances Season 2 *''Fallen Arches'' (background) *''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' (mentioned) *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I'' *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part II'' Season 3 *''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' *''Home is Where the Hate is'' * ''The Buddy System'' * [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]] * [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]] Season 4 *''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'' *''Handsome Ransom'' *''Perchance to Dean'' *''Return to Malice'' *''The Revenge Society'' *''Self-Medication'' *''The Better Man'' *''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' *''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' *''Pomp and Circuitry'' *''Any Which Way But Zeus'' *''Everybody Comes to Hank's'' *''Assisted Suicide'' *''The Silent Partners'' *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Season 5 *[[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy]] * ''A Very Venture Halloween'' * [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] * [[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]] * ''SPHINX Rising'' * [[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] * [[O.S.I. Love You|''O.S.I. Love You]] * ''Momma's Boys'' * ''Bot Seeks Bot'' * ''The Devil's Grip'' Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Hostile Makeover'' *''Maybe No Go'' *''Faking Miracles'' *''Rapacity in Blue'' *''It Happening One Night'' *''A Party for Tarzan'' *''Red Means Stop'' Season 7 * ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' * ''The Rorqual Affair'' * ''Arrears in Science'' * ''The High Cost of Loathing'' * ''The Unicorn in Captivity'' * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' Trivia * Sergeant Hatred's backstory in the Season 5 episode ''Venture Libre'', where a flashback shows he was part of an experimental Super Soldier program that made him violently aggressive, is similar to the origin of the Marvel Comics supervillain Nuke and his experience with the Weapons Plus program. Nuke famously has a tattoo of an American flag covering his face, while Hatred has a V tattooed on his face (formerly an H). Gallery Sgthatred.jpg|Sgt. Hatred as a Supervillain. Shot09.jpg|Sgt. Hatred pretending to kidnap Dr. Venture. shot204545.jpg|Sgt. Hatred as the Venture Family Bodyguard. shot18777.jpg|Sgt. Haine as an O.S.I. agent. Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 7.50.58 PM.png|"Sgt. Vatred". Hatred security guard.png|Ven-Tech security / tourguide References Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Voiced By Brendon Small Category:Male Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional military sergeants Category:Former Inhabitants of the Venture Compound category:Inhabitants of New York Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Venture Family Category:Villains Category:Former OSI Category:OSI Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Smokers Category:Current Team Venture Category:Bodyguards Category:Former Villains Category:Secret Agents and Spies category:Former Inhabitants of Malice Category:Voiced By Multiple Actors Category:Military Veterans